Past, Present, Future
by AKEMI SHIKON
Summary: Five years. It's been five years since Kagome last set foot in the Sengoku Jidai. During those years, she made a new life for herself. But when she's called back to her heartbreaking past, her new life is turned painfully inside out. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**_*DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA AND IT'S CHARACTERS AND INUYASHA'S PUPPY DOG EARS DO NOT BELONG TO ME! ALL I'M DOING IS PLAYING AROUND WITH WHAT RUMIKO TAKAHASHI CLEVERLY CREATED. THE PLOT AND ANYTHING UNRECOGNIZABLE HOWEVER BELONGS TO ME.*_**

Kagome rushed through the crowds, a constant stream of 'excuse me's, 'sorry's' and 'pardon me's' leaving her mouth. She arrived at her destination and clocked in with only thirty seconds to spare.

_'Phew! I thought Hatake would catch me being late for sure.'_

"Higurashi!" boomed a male voice. Kagome gulped. She had spoken too soon.

"Higurashi! The Takahashi's have been waiting for you for half an hour! Why are you late, girl!"

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Hatake sir. This won't happen again."

Hatake harrumphed.

"If you weren't so damn good at your job, I'd have fired you a long time ago. I am tired of you being late constantly, Higurashi. This is your last chance. Come in late again, and I don't care if you're the best designer in the universe; you're fired."

Although she knew she should just accept the chastisement and move on to her duties, Kagome's fiery nature reared it's head slightly.

"Uh, Mr. Hatake sir, technically I was on time. I clocked in with thirty seconds to spare," she said timidly. She gulped again when she saw his face turn red.

"N-never mind sir! I'll just get going now!"

With that Kagome rushed to her office where her clients were waiting.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, however she was exhausted. By the time she reached her apartment, she didn't have the energy to do anything more except to grab an apple from the fruit bowl on her counter while shuffling to her bedroom. She kicked off her heels and flopped on her bed and took a few bites of her apple and sighed.<p>

_'The fruit tasted much better in the Sengoku-no Kagome! Don't you dare think about that!'_

Kagome lost her appetite and tossed the apple to the floor. As she did when she was stressed or thinking about the past, her hand went to her neck where the completed Shikon Jewel lay against her collarbone. Five years. It's been five years since she last set foot in the Warring States Era, let alone the well that connected the two worlds. Five years since she last held little Shippo in her arms_, _laughed with Sango, yelled at Miroku, and looked into the amber eyes of Inuyasha.

_'Inuyasha, the bastard.'_

Things were going great with the group. Apparently Naraku had decided to lie low and leave them alone for the time being, and it seemed to Kagome that she and Inuyasha were making progress after the whole Kikyo debacle and the talk they had by the well. Then one day Inuyasha disappeared and came back three days later with Kikyo in tow and a smile on his face. Inuyasha had decided to bring her into the fold and have her help hunt for the last few shards of the Jewel. He had forgotten that hate for Inuyasha was most of her driving force; she had previously admitted that she wanted him dead. Even so, he still chose her over Kagome. Though cordial with her when needed, the rest of the group were extremely distant towards her. Things went downhill from there. It started with small things such as minor complaints about the way Kagome prepared the food, to not wanting Kagome cooking at all. Gradually, Inuyasha stopped treating Kagome as a friend and began to treat her as if she was, well, nothing. Kagome began to relive one of the worse memories.

_(Flashback)_

_"Inuyasha, I think that we should really continue on instead of staying in this place. I'm getting bad vibes," Kagome suggested. She didn't know why she bothered, as she knew that she would be shot down, but she gave it a try anyway._

_Inuyasha turned toward Kikyo, who was walking beside him and holding his hand.  
><em>

_"What do you think Kikyo? Stay or go?"_

_Kikyo 'contemplated' for a few seconds before replying,_

_"Inuyasha, she's wrong. There's nothing wrong with this village. There's nothing wrong with staying here for the night."_

_The rest of the group watched silently._

_Inuyasha turned back towards Kagome,_

_"We're staying Kagome."_

_"But Inuyasha I-" Kagome began to argue. Inuyasha shot her a scowl._

_"Kagome, you heard Kikyo. She's the one with good priestess powers. Don't say anything if you don't know what you're talking about," he snapped at her. _

_"Inuyasha may I suggest-" began Miroku. He too sense something, as did Sango. Inuyasha interrupted him as well. _

_"Shut up monk. If Kikyo says the village is safe, then it's safe. Oh and Kagome? Don't bother cooking tonight, you know that you can't cook for shit. Kikyo will cook if the villagers can't provide." _

_He didn't even look at her. Kagome struggled against the urge to cry and shout. She just stood there, her shoulders slumped, eyes looking towards at the ground she was stepping on, and her fists clenched around the straps of her backpack. Before Kikyo came along, Inuyasha always devoured her cooking. He never praised it, but he sure inhaled it.  
><em>

_"Yes, Inuyasha." She answered quietly. Sango put an arm around her friend's shoulders and squeezed and Shippo jumped into her arms and cuddled into her. _

_"Do not worry Kagome. Things will get better," assured Miroku. Kagome nodded her head, but she didn't mean it. Things would never get better because whatever Kikyo said was law and truth._

_As it turned out, Kagome's wariness about staying in the village was justified; the entire village had been possessed by quite powerful demons. When the battle was over, instead of admitting that Kagome's feelings were justified, Inuyasha instead praised Kikyo._

_"Thanks for helping us assure victory, Kikyo."_

_(End FB)_

When the last shard of the Jewel was found, the group celebrated, not knowing that things would be quite different that morning. Kagome knew Inuyasha and Kikyo were lovers, for she had caught them mid-coitus one evening in the woods. Her heart was ripped to pieces that night, but she never let it show. It was then that she had decided to stick around long enough for the Jewel to be completed and then she'd leave with it in her grasp. Every time Kikyo prepared to go with Inuyasha, she would remove the Shikon Jewel from around her neck and place it in her and Inuyasha's pack. Once Sango, Miroku, and Shippo slipped into sleep and Inuyasha and Kikyo went off, Kagome quickly took the Jewel out of the pack and took off on her bike which she had made a habit of bringing with her into the night. When she got home, she used her 'non-existent powers' with help from the Jewel to seal the well. For good.

Kagome threw herself into her studies and once she graduated she landed a job at an Interior Design company. She moved all the way to the top and became a top designer for the Children's Section, even though her drawing skills were lacking.

Kagome shook her head and pushed the memory to the back of her mind, where it belonged.

_'No more, Inuyasha. I shall never think of you again.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO I STARTED THIS STORY WHEN I FIRST BECAME A MEMBER OF THIS WEBSITE, BUT I TOOK IT DOWN LATER DOWN THE LINE. THIS IDEA NEVER REALLY LEFT MY MIND, SO I'M TRYING THIS STORY AGAIN. THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY REVAMPED FROM THE ORIGINAL, SO LET ME KNOW IF IT WAS WORTH THE REWRITING OR NOT ;) I HAVE NO OUTLINE, NO PRE-WRITTEN CHAPTERS, NOTHING. BUT I DO KNOW WHERE I WANT IT TO GO SO YEAH. **

**PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK, IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT *PUPPY DOG EYES*, HA, NO PUN INTENDED FOLKS :P **

**-AKEMI  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Sengoku Jidai...**

"You bastard! Come 'ere so I can fucking gut ya!" Inuyasha chased the snake demon around, his Tetsusaiga at the ready. However, like the snake that was his true form, he continued to slip away from Inuyasha's grasp.

_"Ha ha, not so powerful anymore, are you half-demon?" _taunted the demon in his hiss-like voice. The demon stopped dodging and looked at his target. His red eyes began to glow and he opened his mouth and released a strong, steady, stream of his sparkling, iridescent snake venom. Inuyasha gasped and grunted as he shielded himself with his sword. While he was distracted, the demon took its chance and transformed into a big snake and slithered away.

When Inuyasha noticed his pray was gone, he shook his sword at the sky and let out a loud,

"Fuck!"

Inuyasha sighed heavily and sheathed his sword and made his way back to the village where Kikyo was waiting for him. The past five years with her had not been as happy as they could have been. Ever since Kagome had run away with the completed Jewel and sealed her side of the well, Kikyo had never let him forget his failure. And what a failure it was.

_'Kagome...'_

Inuyasha thought back to that fateful morning.

_(Flashback)_

_Inuysasha and Kikyo walked back to camp the next morning hand in hand and sexually satisfied with new hopes for the future. When they got there, they found it in an uproar._

_"Miroku!" Inuyasha barked, "what the Hell's goin' on!"_

_Miroku shot Inuyasha a glare so filled with hate and anger that Inuyasha slightly whined in the back of his throat and took a step back._

_"Kagome's gone."_

_"What do you mean Kagome's gone! Where is she! How could you let her get away!" Inuyasha turned back into the aggressive dog instead of frightened puppy.  
><em>

_"Inuyasha."_

_He shut his mouth and turned to Kikyo. There was anger in her eyes._

_"The Jewel is gone Inuyasha. She stole it."_

_"WHAT!" _

_Inuyasha gave a menacing growl. _

_'So the bitch stole the Shikon Jewel.' _

_Inuyasha immediately took off and headed to the village where The Well resided. When he found her, he would drag her by the hair back to his time and show her what he thought of stealing._

_It took him half a day to reach the village and the well and jumped right on in. He was met hard, packed dirt and bones and the familiar scents of his time. _

_'What the fuck!'_

_He jumped up and down trying to get it to work. It was no use. It seemed as if Kagome sealed the well. _

_Inuyasha stomped back to the village and found the rest of the group waiting for him, on top of Kilala. _

_"You didn't find her, did you Inuyasha?" Kikyo's voice was full of venom. _

_"No," he grumbled, "she sealed the well."_

_"She _sealed _the well? Inuyasha, when will you ever learn. Never underestimate a priestess, especially one with the Shikon Jewel in her grasp," Kikyo sneered._

_"What the fuck Kikyo! How was I supposed to know she'd do that! You know she has as much power as Kaede, maybe even less. "_

_"I never said that Inuyasha. You did." _

_Kikyo stalked away from him. He turned towards the Group._

_"What are you looking at!"_

_"I believe, Inuyasha, that we will part ways soon," Miroku said clamly, "If you haven't realized certain things by now, then you never will." _

_With that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked away from him. They left him completely a month later._

_(End FB)_

"You let it escape, didn't you?" Her voice may have been a weak whisper, but her face spoke volumes. She was furious. Disgusted.

Two years after Kagome's departure, Kikyo's body had begun to weaken and she could no longer fight battles or go on journeys. Her powers began to dim and her scent, which already smelled of graveyard soil, death, and burnt ashes began to get more pungent and it developed the putrid odor of decay to the point where Inuyasha could no longer ignore it and began to breathe through his mouth whenever he was around her. In time, within a year, the sex diminished as well. Her body could no longer hold any moisture and it began to chafe Inuyasha's member.

Despite all of that and her attitude towards him, he still loved her. He always had and always would. They were finally able to have their time and he wouldn't let it go to waste over some physical handicaps. He knew that a part of her loved him took, for it was because of her love that she hated him so fiercely.

"Yeah Kikyo. The fucker got away."

She dropped her angry and disgusted expression and instead put on an intent one.

"Inuyasha, while you were out I had some visitors," she began.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha went and sat down by her cot.

"Rumors are going around, Inuyasha, about a dark shadow and sense of unease and negativity growing within the land. I think that Naraku is preparing to come out of hiding. Only Naraku is evil enough that humans can sense his aura."

Inuyasha sighed.

"Damn."

"Inuyasha, there is something we must do to prepare."

Inuyasha raised his brow.

"Yeah? What's that?"

Kikyo was silent for a few moments.

"You need to bring Kagome back from the other side of the well."

"Hell no!" Inuyasha jumped up.

"No way in Hell is she coming back! Besides, she sealed the well, remember?"

Kikyo looked at him as if he was dense.

"Inuyasha, if you bring her back, not only will the Jewel be back in our grasp, we can destroy Naraku and make a wish so that the Jewel will disappear. It's advantageous to have her with us."

Inuyasha looked at her, unsure. Having Kikyo and Kagome in the same vicinity was never a good idea. Those two loathed each other like nothing else. Inuyasha wasn't stupid, he just happened to stand by the woman he loved by taking her side.

"Well? How are we going to solve the well problem?"

Kikyo sat up in her cot, and Inuyasha rushed to her.

"Kikyo! You must save your strength! Lay back down!"

Again Kikyo gave him a condescending look.

"I have been saving my strength Inuyasha. I have been drinking special potions and doing nothing but resting. I will unseal the Well. Do not worry, I will be fine in the aftermath. Kagome will be able to care for me throughout our journey."

Inuyasha knew it was useless to argue. Kikyo did what she wanted and there was no stopping her. Sighing heavily, he went to her and swept her up into his arms.

_'She's so light, as if the slightest breath will blow her away. I've never felt her so frail and delicate.'_

Inuyasha knew that his time with her would come to an end, unless a miracle happened. Like the Shikon Jewel. After everything that had happened in her life, she deserved to live. Inuyasha held her tighter to him. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't. It helped that Kagome was always willing to do what he said.

_'Once I tell her to, she'll hand over the Jewel happily. I'm coming back for you Kagome.'_

They reached the well and Kikyo directed him to set her upright, only a foot away from the well.

Kikyo readied herself and put her hands in the Holy Position and began to chant,

_"Hiraite tojite, shinseina mono o motte iru koto . Hiraite tojite, shinseina mono o motte iru koto . Ga atae rareta koto wa watashi no meirei nishitagau! " _

Kikyo and the Well began to glow and then, nothing. Kikyo swayed on the spot and Inuyasha rushed to her and sat her down, having her lean on a wall of the the well.

"It is done, Inuyasha. Go now. I shall rest here."

If it wasn't for his demon hearing he wouldn't have heard a thing she said. Her voice was that weak. He gave her a quick peck on the lips, which made her smile faintly and then he jumped into the well. He knew it was a success when his nose was assaulted with the strong stenches of Kagome's time.

He went to Kagome's window and tried to get inside, but he couldn't. It was locked.

_'Why is it locked? It's never locked. Is everything okay?'_

Looking through the glass, Inuyasha took the time to observe her room. It was like a time capsule, as if nothing had changed within five years. Her walls were still yellow, her bedspread still green, and she still had that absurd pink lamp and alarm clock. Her desk still had her school textbooks and her pencil cup was full of sharpened pencils and a few pens.

A voice startled him.

"Hey Inuyasha! Long time no see man!"

It was a young man that Inuyasha had trouble recognizing. Inuyasha looked closely at him and then he finally recognized him for no one's eyes held that hero-worship look for him like this pair. Souta. He jumped down.

"Wow Souta, you've grown."

"Ah ha ha, yeah, I have," he laughed shyly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I haven't seen you here in a while. So, not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm lookin' for your sister."

Souta gave Inuyasha a peculiar smile.

"She's not here, man. She hasn't been for a while. She lives on her own now, and she has a job too."

Inuyasha was surprised but then,

_'Well what did you expect? It's been five years you dipshit.'_

"Can you tell me where to find her?"

"Sure," Souta smiled the he scrutinized Inuyasha, "but first let's get you into some normal clothes."

Souta led Inuyasha to Kagome's work building and wished him luck. Inuyasha entered and just stood there looking lost.

_'What the hell am I supposed to do?'_

"Excuse me, sir?"

Inuyasha whirled around, his hand trying to reach for his Tetsusaiga that wasn't there.

"What?" he snapped. The poor woman gulped and stuttered,

"I-I was just g-going to ask i-if you needed help?"

Inuyasha straightened from his defensive crouch.

"Yeah, yeah you can help me. I'm trying to find someone. Her name's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"Yes sir," the woman said with more confidence, "let me get back to my desk and call her."

Inuyasha stood and waited, listening to the receptionist make the call.

* * *

><p>Kagome was interrupted by her office phone ringing.<p>

"Higurashi."

"Kagome, it's Hanoko. There's someone here to see you. Should I send him up?"

Kagome was confused.

"What do mean someone's here to see me? Who is this guy? Did he give a name?"

"No, he didn't but he gave me yous. He said he was looking for you."

"Go ahead and send him up Hanoko. He might be a potential client."

"Will do."

Kagome hung up the phone and waited. Ten minutes later, her office door opened and she stood up ready to greet the person when her breath caught in her throat and her hand flew to her neck.

Standing in front of her, in modern clothes, was Inuyasha.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUN! WE HAVE THE FIRST MEETING (OR REALLY 'INITIAL REUNION' :P ) FOLKS! **

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU FOR MY AWESOME REVIEWERS. ALL YOUR REVIEWS MADE MY DAY :) :)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It was an old habit of his. The moment she started to sway and her eyes rolled back in her head, he was already behind her ready to catch her. Coincidentally there she had a couch and he lay her on it and sat on the floor and watched her, his ears twitching.

After the lady finished calling Kagome, she gave him directions to her 'office' which didn't help a bit. After walking around like an idiot for a few minutes, he finally asked a random stranger how to get to an 'elevator', whatever that shit was. Twice he had gotten off on the wrong 'floor' until he realized that each button on the wall represented a 'floor'. Fortunately he didn't have to press a button and the moment he stepped onto the correct floor, he was able to immediately single out her scent out of the myriad of others. Her scent was still amazing and the moment it hit his nose, muscles he didn't even know were tense relaxed. He followed her scent and found her 'office'.

She was so different from when he last saw her. No longer was she an awkward teenager. She was a svelte, confident looking woman. Her hair, which had been somewhat short when he knew her now reached her waist in gentle waves that were different from the straight hair of Japanese women. Her body was thinner, yet curvier and so alluring. Inuyasha's member hardened as his eyes passed over her ample cleavage, again different from the average Japanese woman, narrow waist and ample hips, and he began to throb when he passed over her long, trim legs that were encased in what looked like some sort of silken wrap. And her scent, her scent was incredible and it was slightly different. When she was a young girl her scent smelled like a field of flowers with a hint of something sweet. Now her scent still smelled like a field flowers, but it had a musky scent that just screamed she was not longer a girl but a grown _woman_. He had the urge to lick her to see if she tasted as good as she smelled.

His eyes were drawn to a peculiar lump under her shirt, and Inuyasha couldn't resist touching it. It was hard like a small, round, ball. It was then he noticed a familiar string around her neck that went down to where the 'ball' was and he pulled it out. There in his palm was the Sacred Jewel. It was then he remembered why he was there and he growled an angry growl and he yanked the Jewel off of her and stood up with a scowl.

Kagome began to stir.

* * *

><p>'<em>What? What's going on? Why am I on the couch?'<em>

Kagome sat up and put a hand to her forehead and wondered about the events that led her to be laying on the couch.

"I see you have woken from you little nap," said a _very _familiar sarcastic voice. Kagome froze as the memories came back and slowly turned her head.

_'So it wasn't a nightmare after all._'

Her shock gave way to a fury she hadn't felt in a long time. She jumped up from the couch and she noticed that her neck felt...lighter. She felt for the Jewel and found that it was missing and she looked at Inuyasha, who raised his hand and dangled it in front of her.

"Looking for something, _bitch_?"

Kagome tried not the let the word hurt her too much. Instead she let it feed to the fury inside her. In a deadly calm voice she said,

"Give it back Inuyasha."

"What, no 'hello' for an old friend?"

"I'm not kidding Inuyahsa. Give it back!" she yelled and lunged at him. Of course, he veered out of her way.

"You don't get to have it back! You stole it from me and Kikyo, remember!"

"Don't mention that whore's name in my presence!"

Inuyasha lunged at her and held her by the throat.

"Don't you _dare _call her a whore again!"

Kagome could feel something dormant awaken inside her. It felt like something warm that grew into an inferno. Once her hands felt as hot as she could stand them she reached and grasped Inuyasha's wrist. He yelled and dropped her. She coughed and gasped for breath.

_'What-what did I just do?'_

"You bitch!"

Inuyasha was holding up his wrist, which had turned red as if he was burned.

"Watch it Inyasha, I can do it again."

Kagome didn't really know if she could do it again, but she said it anyway to make sure that Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her again.

"I never stole it from you or Kikyo. The Jewel belongs to me, it came out of _my _body. Give it back!"

She lunged again, but this time Inuyasha grabbed her about the waist and pulled her close to him. She glared at him, but the glare dropped as she got lost in his amber orbs.

"...come with me..."

_'Huh? What?'_

"I said, if you want this near you at all, then you're gonna come with me. Ya got that?"

Kagome's mind cleared as she absorbed his statement. She jerked back from him.

"Absolutely not! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Inuyasha smirked,

"Well tough. Tell ya what, you come with me and I'll let you continue wearing this around your neck."

_'Is he for real?'_

It suddenly occurred to her that Inuyahsa was _there_, with her, after she had sealed the well.

"Inuyasha, how the heck did you even get through The Well?"

His smirk never left.

"Kikyo unsealed it, of course. You know that she has a lot of power."

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes. During her free time, she researched what she could about Priestess powers and she was able to find out that most 'powerful priestesses' were not that 'powerful'. Most of them were more educated and so knew more things. A presumably 'weak priestess' could actually have a great reserve of holy powers inside her. It all depended on how much she used. Kaede, for example, was a pretty powerful priestess, however she was considered weak by Kikyo and others because she had no formal training and she never used her powers for big things, instead making simple medicines. Kikyo had more training, therefore she was able to use her powers for many things. Not to mention, when she was alive, her powers were enhanced by the Jewel.

"Whatever Inuyasha. Why do you want me to go with you anyway?"

Two words shook her.

"Naraku's back."

Naraku, the demon that had caused so much destruction to so many lives. He was the very personification of evil.

"W-what do you mean, 'back'."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I mean exactly what I said. He's back. For a while he was laying low. Well, he's starting to show himself again."

Kagome hardened and turned away from him.

"So what if he's back? You have Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku. What do you need me for? According to you, I'm useless anyway."

"...Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are gone. They left."

Kagome turned her head to him in surprise.

"They did? Oh, well, you still have Kikyo. Again, why would you need me?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Kikyo needs you. She's been...not well for a couple years now. She can't help beat Naraku much, so we need you to take care of her."

By this time, Kagome's face was actually red with fury and hurt.

_'Is that all I'm good for?...No. I'm better than this! I'm worth more.'_

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha still had the Beads, which was expected because only the one who set the 'trigger word' could take them off.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha crashed to the ground. Kagome gathered her things and stood next to his prone, groaning, form and said,

"I'm worth more, Inuyasha. You don't deserve my help. If Kikyo is so powerful then she can find a cure herself!"

Kagome snatched the Jewel and stomped out of her office and out of the building. She walked to her apartment grumbling and ranting, leaving confused fellow pedestrians in her wake.

She let herself in and locked the door, even though she knew that Inuyasha couldn't find her.

_'Thank goodness for small miracles.'_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was finally able to move. He groaned and rolled over.<p>

_'I forgot about this fuckin' bead necklace.'_

Inuyasha sat up and tried to think of what to do. He didn't know where Kagome lived, and he wouldn't be able to follow her scent like he would have back in his time.

He was fucked. As he walked back to the shrine, Inuyasha couldn't help but think of his past with Kagome. She had come to him during a time when his ability to trust and his heart were broken. She had become his anchor, his friend, his confidant. He had even told her things that he had never even told Kikyo.

Even though they were the 'same soul', Kagome and Kikyo were as different as night and day. Kikyo was always bitter, cynical, and a bit cold and stand-offish. She hated that she had a responsibility to the Jewel. all she wanted was to be a normal girl. Kagome was warm, always smiling, and never complained about the things she needed to do. She met them head on, almost enthusiastically.

Logically, he knew that Kagome was a better choice for a 'mate'. She wasn't as strong as Kikyo, but she was strong enough. She's loyal, and compassionate, and fiery. She felt with all her heart. But she wasn't Kikyo. There had always been something about Kikyo that drew him to her. He loved her and always would.

As he approached the Shrine steps, he picked up a fresh trail of Kagome's scent. He hurried up the steps and into the house. Standing there, face set in determination, was Kagome. She had changed into short shorts that showed off her creamy legs and a fitted 'shirt' with the Jewel proudly on display around her neck.. Inuyasha willed down his half-erect member.

Next to her was her famous 'backpack', which was bulging.

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha. Listen up, as much as I don't want to do this, I have to. Naraku has to be stopped. Let's go. I already said goodbye to my family and cleared a month 'absence' at work."

With that Kagome picked up her backpack and walked to the wellhouse, Inuyasha following silently behind her, his jaw slightly slack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! THINGS HAVE BEEN CRAZY. MY BIRTHDAY WAS ON A VERY SIGNIFICANT DAY (I'M SOOO EXCITED :P ). IT WAS YESTERDAY, THE DAY OF THE ROYAL WEDDING! :D :D :D :D AT FIRST I WASN'T INTERESTED ABOUT ANY OF THAT STUFF, BUT WHEN THEY ANNOUNCED THE DATE, I WAS LIKE 'OH YEAH, I'M INTO THIS SHIT!' APRIL 29 IS AN AWESOME DAY! ;D**

**I'M HERE AT THE BEACH, AND THIS HAS BEEN MY ONLY CHANCE AT A WIFI SIGNAL :P GOTTA LOVE A PRIVATE, GATED COMMUNITY :P  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

As they stepped into the well house, Kagome took deep breaths, feeling nostalgic when familiar scents hit her nose. She opened her eyes and the world around her became silent. There, innocent looking, was the well that had changed the course of her teenage life. Many times after she had sealed it, she wondered if it was truly fate that had caused her to be pulled into the Well, or if it was chance. If she had left to school on time, or if she had ignored Souta trying to draw Bouyo from the well house, would she had still been pulled into the well at some other point, or would she had gone through her life in ignorance of her so called 'destiny'?

She sighed and walked to the well and straddled one of the sides.

_'Here goes nothing.'_

She drew her other leg over so that she was sitting at the mouth of the Well, and then she pushed off.

She traveled through time and space once again; the familiar rainbow lights swirled around her. Inuyasha appeared next to her and put his arm around her waist. She tried hard not to shiver in reaction.

_'Why does he still have an effect on me!'_

They finally landed on the other side and Inuyasha immediately tightened his hold on her and jumped up out of the Well. He landed a few feet away and promptly let go of her.

Kagome spent a moment looking at the familiar surroundings. Nothing had really changed since she had left. Her moment of observation was interrupted by a familiar cold voice.

"Kagome."

It was Kikyo. She was propped up against a wall of the Well, pale and weak. Her soul catchers were flying and floating around her. For a moment Kagome felt a flash of pity and compassion, but it was only a moment. After all, this Kikyo was not truly human, not anymore. She was now a cold, hateful, and dangerous being that destroyed what happiness Kagome had on this side of the Well.

Kikyo raised a hand and held it out; she was beckoning her. Irritated, Kagome replied,

"You have a voice Kikyo. If you want me to come to you, then ask _politely_."

Kikyo smirked.

"Fine then. Kagome, will you please come here?"

As Kagome walked over to her, she tossed her backpack at Inuyasha, mumbling,

"Be a gentleman and carry my pack."

When she reached Kikyo, she took a better look at her and had to fight to contain a gasp.

The woman before her was not the Kikyo Kagome was used to. This woman was...something else. Her long dark hair was no longer shiny and healthy. It was thin and had lost its luster. Her hair was so thin that there were already bald spots on her head. Her face was pale as death and there were extremely dark circles under her sunken in eyes. She was unhealthily thin and just looked like 'death warmed over', as the saying goes.

"Why Kagome, you looked surprised to see me like this. Are you not happy that I am dying?"

Kagome was disgusted.

"Unlike you, Kikyo, I am never happy for someone's suffering. Now tell me, what is this thing about _me _taking care of _you?_"

Kikyo was still smirking.

"It is pretty basic, ever you should understand this. While we are chasing Naraku, you will be taking care of me. I'm sure you can figure out your duties."

_'What a...bitch, she is.'_

Before things could get awkward, Kagome set off for the Kaede's village, once again leaving Inuyasha in her wake, and this time leaving Kikyo in her wake as well.

When Kagome got there, she automatically went towards Kaede's hut, but stopped when she saw the villagers giving her weird looks and whispering to each other.

_'What the heck? They look like I'm some novel thing. They've seen me before.'_

Inuyasha's voice sounded from her left.

"Kaede's dead, Kagome. A new family lives in that hut now. Mine and Kikyo's hut is this way," and he started to his hut with Kikyo in his arms but Kagome didn't move.

_'What?'_

Overwhelming grief went through her when she finally processed what Inuyasha said and she didn't hold back her tears.

_'I never got a chance to say good bye. I just left and never came back. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede. They're all gone!'_

And that was when Kagome realized that she was truly alone there in the Sengoku Jidai. Although she didn't like them, Kikyo and Inuyasha were all she had left. Determined to make the best of her situation, her tears stopped and she wiped them away and turned her back to the hut. Looking up, she saw Inuyasha there staring at her with a soft look in his eyes.

Kikyo, apparently sickened by the emotional sight, rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Enough, we need to get back to the hut and start planning. We leave tomorrow morning."

The tender moment had gone and Inuyasha's eyes hardened towards Kagome and he turned around and started to walk away. After a few paces, he looked over his shoulder and snapped at Kagome,

"Hurry up! We don't got all day!"

* * *

><p>That night, Inuyasha was not able to sleep so he did what he always did on sleepless nights: he jumped to the roof of the hut and looked at the night sky that was dotted with stars, and thought.<p>

Kagome was so different than when he last saw her, but at the same time, she was somewhat the same.

She was no longer so docile towards him, and no longer an insecure teenager. No, now, she was feisty and confident in herself. Yet, the scent of her tears made his chest ache, as they always had, and she was still very determined in doing what needed to be done.

When they had finally reached the hut, as soon as Inuyasha put Kikyo down on her cot, Kagome immediately went to her and asked if she needed anything.

_(Flashback)_

_"My head aches, however we need to prepare for our journey. Inuyasha, go ask the villagers for whatever food they can spare. These are smart people, they know that there is a danger we are going to face, so they should give you no trouble," she then turned to Kagome, "I know that Kaede has shown you the Herb Grove. I have a basket by the wall there that has jars that are nearly empty of their herbs, go replenish them. Tomorrow morning, we shall set off in a southern earth direction."_

_After that, Kikyo seemed to sag and she rubbed at her head._

_Kagome went through her pack until she found her first aid kit and took out some medicine and handed some to Kikyo._

"What's this?" _She sneered at it._

_Kagome rolled her eyes and said,_

_"It is medicine from my time. It will alleviate your headache and put you to sleep."_

_"Although this medicine does not belong in this time, I shall take it anyway. But after this, you will only give me medicine that I direct you to make. Do not give me yours any longer."_

_"Whatever," Kagome huffed. _

_Now that Inuyasha was sure that Kagome wouldn't poison his Kikyo, he set off to get the food as directed. _

_When he came back few hours later, Kagome still had not returned from the Grove and Kikyo was fast asleep, which was amazing for Kikyo hardly slept, and when she did it was never peaceful. _

_(End FB)_

When Kagome returned, she immediately demanded the Jewel from him, showcasing how she had changed. She held out her hand for it, and Inuyasha knew that he couldn't deny her. She still had some power over hi.

_'These stupid fuckin' beads.'_

Inuyasha looked down at said beads, and remembered times when Kagome used them to save his ass from being killed.

Inuyasha sighed. It seemed that he wouldn't figure out the Kagome Mystery any time soon, so he decided to dwell on it later. They had an early start tomorrow and he needed to finish getting their things ready.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! RL HAS BEEN KEEPING ME AWAY. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE. DON'T FORGET THAT I HAVE A BLOG FOR MY STORIES. YOU WILL FIND ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING RELATED TO THEM THAT YOU MIGHT NEED TO UNDERSTAND SOME THINGS BETTER, SO GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU WANT: AKEMISHIKON(DOT)BLOGSPOT(DOT)COM **

**THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS UPDATE,**

**-AKEMI  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

They started later than they planned, due to Kikyo not feeling well. Kagome had her try to eat something small for breakfast, but Kikyo regurgitated it. Unfortunately, it didn't stop there. She continued to vomit a sort of black, tar-like bile. It stunk to high heaven, but Kagome could do nothing about it. When Kikyo finally stopped retching, Kagome helped clean her and then they started off.

They had traveled only for a few hours and Kagome was already fed up. Kikyo was a demanding patient, and as always, Inuyasha was his complaining, rude self. Determined not to let them walk all over her this time around, she did something about it.

"Inuyasha...SIT!"

He face-planted. Kagome walked over to his head and waited for him to be able to at least move his head.

"Inuyasha, look at me," she waited until he did and then continued, "I _will _have you treat me with respect. I'm no longer going to tolerate your rude remarks. Treat me like an actual person with feelings or I'm going to leave and NEVER going to come back." She glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Y-y-yeah, s-sure Kagome."

Satisfied, Kagome walked on, helping Kikyo with her horse while Inuyasha got his bearings.

By sunset, they had traveled many miles and were already at the half-point of their destination. Satisfied with their work so far, Kagome suggested that they make camp for the evening. Surprisingly, Inuyasha listened without complaint. He helped Kagome make sure that Kikyo was as comfortable as possible before going to hunt for food and firewood.

He came back successful and Kagome prepared a stew for her and Inuyasha, and a mild broth for Kikyo. Kikyo sneered but drank it without complaint.

When it was time for sleep, Kagome made sure to lay her sleeping bag as far away from the couple as possible and settled into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha held Kikyo in his arms until she fell asleep then removed himself and climbed onto a tree branch. The day had been interesting to say the least. Tensions were high and the silence was awkward.<p>

Inuyasha thought back to earlier in the day when Kagome sat him. At first, he was pissed that Kagome had the gall to sit him, but when she demanded he look at her, he did. His gaze traveled up her long, trim legs. They had certainly changed. When she was first with him, her legs were that of a little girl. Thin, knobby, and with no definition. Now however, it was different. Her thighs were thick with muscle, yet not overly so. Her calves were smooth and fit. For a moment, Inuyasha imagined what those legs would feel like wrapped around his waist and squeezing as he thrust. Would they squeeze him tight that he felt a part of her? Would they slide along his legs like liquid silk? His thoughts aroused him and he suppressed a moan. It had been a while since he'd had sex.

He looked below him and just gazed at Kagome. She was restless, her brow furrowed and her lips pursed. Her sleep was obviously not peaceful, and yet he couldn't help thinking that her face looked cute.

_'Snap out of it!'_

He shook his head to dispel any thoughts of Kagome and spent the rest of the evening doing his favorite activity: staring at the stars in the night sky.

* * *

><p>"Oi, wench-I mean Kagome, wake up!"<p>

Kagome was roused out of her sleep. She opened her bleary eyes and saw Inuyasha above her, scowling.

"Come on, Kikyo's not going to get up herself." With that, he walked off. Kagome just ignored him, she was too tired to argue with him.

She got up and went quickly through what ever morning ablutions she could. Once she was awake and packed, she went to Kikyo, who was in a deep sleep, yet her breath was rattled. Two soul collectors came up and dropped off a soul each to her and her rattling breath stopped. Kagome gently put her hand on Kikyo's shoulder and shook it.

"Kikyo, it's time to wake up."

Kikyo woke up immediately, and when Kagome saw Kikyo's eyes, she couldn't hold back her gasp.

"Oh my!"

Apparently Inuyasha heard her exclamation, because he was by her side instatnly.

"What's wrong!"

* * *

><p>When Inuyasha saw the reason for Kagome's exclamation, he gasped himself. Kikyo's eyes had changed. Instead of her normal deep, unique brown eyes, they were now covered with a thin, milky-white film. She now looked like a half-dead creature instead of an ill human being.<p>

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and asked,

"What now?"

Kagome shrugged and replied,

"I don't know, but it looks like she's getting worse."

The group was silent for a while, before Kikyo seized whatever strength she had gained to pull herself into a standing position and said,

"What we do is continue our journey."

Inuyasha wordlessly picked her up into his arms and proceeded to walk in their planned direction, leaving Kagome alone. She stood there staring pensively at the ground in front of her for a moment before she snapped back to reality and jogged to catch up with Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! I'M SAD TO SAY THAT I'VE HAD TO PUT FANFICTION ON THE BACK BURNER AND CONCENTRATE COMPLETELY ON REAL LIFE. I'M BACK THOUGH, READY FOR MY PLACE OF ESCAPE ONCE AGAIN :)**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE,**

**AKEMI**


	6. Chapter 6

*****PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!*** (This is for those of you who read Twilight fan fiction)**

**AS I'M SURE YOU ALL KNOW, CRAZINESS HAS BEEN GOING DOWN HERE AT FF DOT NET. EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT ONE OF THE MORE POPULAR AUTHORS (I'M FOCUSING MORE ON HP THAN TWILIGHT) DOESN'T MEAN THAT MY STORIES MIGHT GET PULLED AT SOME POINT IN THE FUTURE IF THINGS CONTINUE GOING DOWNHILL. I AM MOW POSTING MY STORIES AS WELL ON TWCS (The Writer's Coffee Shop) JUST AS A PRECAUTION. MY PEN NAME THERE IS deazucar. ON THAT NOTE I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATENESS OF THIS CHAPTER, MY LIFE HAS BEEN VERY BUSY. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO:**

The weeks passed with nothing happening. No sign of Naraku, not even a sign of a low-level demon. Nothing. But that wasn't their only problem. Kikyo was growing weaker. She was so weak and emaciated to the point that she had to make the journey in Inuyasha's arms because she could no longer hold herself upright on her horse. Though Kagome intensely disliked her, she couldn't help but feel pity and sorrow for her once beautiful, proud, rival.

**OOO**

The headaches were back along with the light-headed, nauseous feelings. A wave of despair entered Kikyo's heart. She wished she could pass on to the Netherworld. But it was not to be. Because she was the Undead that fed itself on dead women's souls and was animated by black hatred and anger and reveled in revenge and jealousy, the haven of Netherworld no longer belonged to her. She could not live because she was dead, and she could not die because she was not dead. She was an abomination. A cursed abomination. Yes, she knew she was cursed. Cursed by the once powerful dark Tsubaki, cursed by her ownership of the Jewel, and cursed by the manner in which she died. The longer she stayed in the living world, the more cursed, the more of an abomination she became. This mysterious illness of hers was just another manifestation of her cursed existence.

That was why Naraku had to be defeated. He too was an abomination, a mixture of evil and hate and decaying flesh. He was her destiny. They were fated to descend to Hell. Together. Forever. It was the only way to break the curse that was upon her. The only way to get revenge. However, it was not only them that would descend to Hell. Inuyasha would too. She knew it was unjust of her, but there was no goodness left in her. As such, she wanted Inuyasha. He not only chose her, but she couldn't leave him in the Living World to be able to choose Her after she was gone. Inuyasha belonged to her, and no one else, especially Her, would interfere.

Kikyo's gaze went to Kagome. How she hated Her. She was young, pretty, and kind. She was selfless, friendly, smart. There was so much good in her. She was the complete opposite of Kikyo in every way. When Kikyo was alive, her village loved her. She was not only beautiful, she was the most powerful priestess in the village's history. She cared and provided well for them. Not only that, she was chosen to guard and purify the Sacred Jewel. She was a goddess in the village's eyes. The women admired and envied her, and the children flocked to her. But all of her success came at a price. She was lonely. Yes, she had her younger sister, but she was training her to be a priestess in her own right, and once she learned enough, she would leave their village to find one of her own and become a priestess there. Kikyo had nothing, and a small part of her wanted something for herself to have. Then, she met Inuyasha. A lost and lonely soul just like her. At first his appearance left something to be desired, but the more they spent time together, she saw how he doted upon her, and she was able let down some of that wall that she had around herself. She cared for him. She wanted him as hers. For him, she wanted to look and smell her best, so every few days she would bathe instead of just once every few weeks. During one of those sessions, an idea came to her. She was tired of guarding the jewel. All she wanted was to start the rest of her earthly life with Inuyasha. In order to do that, he could use the Jewel to wish himself human. That way, the Jewel would leave their plane of existence at last while at the same time getting rid of the nasty demon blood that ran through Inuyasha's veins.

Kagome, however, was warm, and kind. She was gentle, and open. She wished ill will of no one except those that deserved it. She was patient and was loved by everyone. She herself, was also powerful. Even if she didn't have the majority of Kikyo's soul residing within her, she would still be one powerful Miko. Why Kaede never noticed the full magnitude of Kagome's gifts eluded Kikyo. There was a reason why Kanna was never able to fully absorb Kagome's large soul, and the reason was: Kagome had two large, pure souls. She had Kikyo's soul, and her very own.

In short, Kagome was everything Kikyo was not.

**OOO**

Inuyasha was starting to remember why he had been close to falling in love with Kagome in the past. She was wearing 'jeans' today, and they seemed to mould themselves to her skin. They accentuated her long, trim legs, and her perfect ass. He couldn't stop staring. He wanted her. He wanted those legs to be wrapped around his waist, his head, over his shoulders.

She was walking ahead of him, and her scent drifted into his sensitive nose. She smelled like heaven; like a field of wildflowers and female musk.

"Inuyasha."

Kikyo's voice broke through his trance.

"What is it Kikyo?"

In her weak, raspy voice, she said,

"You are stronger than the girl, yet you have fallen behind her. Speed up Inuyasha. I would like to cover a good distance for once."

Inuyasha fought to roll his eyes. He had forgotten how Kikyo could be when it came to journeys. While on the journey, she would complain, and become distant and cold because they were not going fast enough. Once they closed in on their intended destination, she would become the sweet, soft woman that she hid inside.

Wanting to make his ill wife happy, he sped up past Kagome and called over his shoulder,

"Hey Kagome, hurry it up!"

With that, he continued on until they reached a sufficient place to set up camp.


End file.
